pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marc Thompson
Marc Thompson is an American voice actor who has been working with 4Kids Entertainment, NYAV Post and DuArt Film & Video on the Pokémon anime since Season 4. He has voiced many characters and Pokémon, many of whom are included below. Roles Characters *Maxie *Don George *Saturn *Tenma (Skyler's Father) *Brad Van Darn *Ken *Kai *Rico *Mr. Big *Colonel Hansen *Royce *Kenny (AG069-AG070) *Kent *Jump *Gavin *Mitch Mitchum *Mitchell (DP090) *Angie's father *Mr. Honcho *Ampharos Train conductor *James' father (DP153) *Captain (BW021) *Antonio *Toby *Deino #3 Trainer (BW056) *Mr. Hatterly *Mr. Gold *Horatio *Shepherd *Mikael *Tedesco *Carlton *Remo *Chester *Farrell *McGinty *Riot *Samson Oak *Starter, Receptionists, Male Balloonists (JE086) *Pilot (JE089) *Cianwood Gym referee *Palace guards (AG045) *Male crowd members (AG068) *Kid 1 (AG127) *Attila *Agent Fedora *Sensational Sisters Fan Club Member 1, Audience (Cerulean Blues) *Mr. White *Newton Graceland *Goone *Team Flare Admin A *Mayor Oliver *Revengers Pokémon *Harley's Cacturne (AG104-AG145) *Ash's Pignite *Ash's Gliscor *Ash's Krookodile *Ash's Noibat/Noivern *Bianca's Pignite *Dawn's Mamoswine *Lenora's Watchog *Brock's Geodude *Loudred *Armaldo *Landorus *Malamar *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Bastiodon *Panpour *Druddigon *Zebstrika *Scolipede *Stoutland *Mienfoo *Simipour *Krokorok *Shock Drive Genesect *Diggersby *Tepig *Sandile *Gastly *Haunter *Gengar *Gourgeist *Farfetch'd *Moltres *Arceus *Scizor *Dugtrio *Turtonator *Herdier *Alolan Sandshrew *Alolan Exeggutor *Smeargle *Alolan Geodude *Pangoro Other *Unova Pokédex Non-Pokémon series *Duke Devlin, Rafael, Valon, Jean Claude Magnum (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Chazz Princeton (eps 90-155), Mr. Huffington, Kagemaru (young), Frost, The D, Skilled White Magician (character) (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Tenzen Yanagi, Lazar, Hunter Pace, Sayer, Roman Goodwin, Don Pierro, Kaz, Hideo Izinski, Nicolas, Brodor, Z-one (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Astral, Kite Tenjo (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) *Professor Avalon, Knut (Winx Club, 4Kids version) *Brafilius (Winx Club, Duart Film and Video) *Kid Muscle (Ultimate Muscle) *Kevin Thompson (Daria) *Cobra Commander, Destro, Zartan, Kamakura, Spirit Iron-Knife (G.I. Joe Sigma Six) *Jack Levin, Samurai Goroh, Bio Rex (F-Zero: GP Legend) *Don Krieg (One Piece, 4Kids dub) *Dante Vale/Cherit (Huntik) *LeFrog/Doctor LeFrog (Regal Academy) *Degwin Sodo Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin) *Sorcerer (Phoenix) *Tamiya (Ah! My Goddess) *Dad (Ellen's Acres) *Drowa (Freedom) *Hiyo/Shingo (Kurokami: The Animation) *Tosuke Aoki (Mai Mai Miracle) *Pet King (Welcome to the Space Show) *Mister Potato/Frank (A Cat In Paris) *The Great Chandelier (The Painting) *Major General/Raban/Additional Voices (Berserk: The Golden Age Arc) *Conroy Hagensen (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn) *Bizarro (DC Super Friends) *Ralf (Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood) *Val (Be-Be Bears) *Ayk (Sheep & Wolves) *Baron Ashura (Male) (Mazinger Z: Infinity) *Izor/Baiera King/Additional Voices (Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms) *Megatron (Transformers: Cyberverse) *Masterson (Welcome to the Wayne) Gallery Maxie Don George.jpg Don George Samson Oak anime.png Samson Oak Pokédex BW.png Unova Pokedex Brad Van Darn.png Brad Van Darn Mr. White.png Mr. White Ken PMC.png Ken (PMC) Invincible Pokémon Brothers.png Kai of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers (left) Colonel Hansen.png Colonel Hansen Assistant Kenny.png Kenny from Hoenn Jump.png Jump Gavin.png Gavin AngiesParents.png Angie's father James' dad.jpg James' father (Season 12) Captain (Unova).jpg Captain from Unova Antonio.png Antonio Shepherd.png Shepherd Mikael.png Mikael Tedesco.png Tedesco Kakuto.png Carlton Newton Graceland.png Newton Graceland M13 Goone-1-.png Goone Remo.png Remo McGinty.png McGinty Ninja Riot M17.png Riot Mr Gold.png Mr. Gold Mr Hatterly.png Mr. Hatterly Chester.png Chester Farrell.png Farrell Ash Gliscor.png Ash's Gliscor Dawn Mamoswine.png Dawn's Mamoswine Ash Noibat.png Ash's Noibat (XY076-XY110) Ash Noivern.png Ash's Noivern Ash Sandile.png Ash's Sandile (BW003-BW020) Ash Krokorok.png Ash's Krokorok (BW020-BW094) Ash Krookodile.png Ash's Krookodile Ash Tepig.png Ash's Tepig (BW004-BW079) Ash Pignite.png Ash's Pignite Harley Cacturne.png Harley's Cacturne (Season 8) Bianca Pignite.png Bianca's Pignite (BW013-BW051) Bianca Emboar.png Bianca's Emboar Nini Farfetch'd.png Nini's Farfetch'd Carrie Sigilyph.png Carrie's Sigilyph Count Pump butler Gourgeist.png Count Pumpka's steward's Gourgeist Stephan Blitzle.png Stephan's Blitzle (BW030) Stephan Zebstrika.png Stephan's Zebstrika Reshiram M14.png Reshiram Zekrom M14.png Zekrom Kyurem M15.png Kyurem Malamar anime.png Malamar Moltres XY086.png Moltres (XY086) Shock Drive Genesect.png Genesect Army Drayden Druddigon.png Drayden's Druddigon Cole Gastly.png Lon's Gastly Cole Haunter.png Lon's Haunter Cole Gengar.png Lon's Gengar Cliff Mienfoo.png Cliff's Mienfoo Landorus anime.png Landorus Woodward Gallade.png Woodward's Gallade Cress Panpour.png Cress' Panpour Betty Simipour.png Betty's Simipour Byron Bastiodon.png Byron's Bastiodon MD2 Loudred art.png Loudred Dolan Diggersby.png Dolan's Diggersby Wulfric Abomasnow.png Wulfric's Abomasnow Kiawe Turtonator.png Kiawe's Turtonator Stoutland anime.png Stoutland Oliver M21.png Mayor Oliver Lusamine Herdier.png Lusamine's Herdier Alolan Sandshrew SM080.png Alolan Sandshrew Toren Smeargle.png Smeargle Exeggutor SM020.png Alolan Exeggutor Brock Geodude anime.png Brock's Geodude Geodude SM032.png Alolan Geodude Bourgain Pangoro.png Pangoro Revengers.png Revengers }} Category:4Kids Voice Actors Category:TPCi Voice Actors